1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to electrical apparatus controllers, and more particularly to wireless electrical apparatus control devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,509 to Buennagel et al. is directed to a load management system which includes a central message generator and a plurality of addressable remote load controllers which selectively connect and disconnect high power deferrable loads to and from a power source in response to transmitted messages. The load controllers include means for translating coded tone pair inputs into digital data. Tones selected from three such tone pairs are used in one scheme, where a tone selected from the first tone pair is used for the initial bit of a message, and subsequent tones are alternately selected from the remaining two tone pairs or the remaining bits. One of the tones of the first tone pair is utilized as a test tone which initiates a test routine sequence. The test tone can be transmitted by a portable, low power transmitter to test the functioning of the remote units. A message format includes two code sets, a zone code set and a command/address code set. Each load controller has a preprogrammed zone identifier and a preprogrammed address identifier, and is responsive to a command/address code message only when the last received zone code message has identified the preprogrammed zone identifier of that load controller and the command/address message indicates the preprogrammed address identifier of that load controller. All load controllers having a common zone identifier are responsive to a scram instruction message which identifies that zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,908 to Alt et al. is directed to a sign board lighting control system for remotely controlling the lighting of a plurality of sign boards which includes a radio transmitting device at a central location, and a radio receiving device and a lighting control unit at each sign board location. During set-up of a sign board, programming signals designating the mode of operation and the location of the sign board are transmitted by radio to the control unit associated with each sign board. Subsequently, timing signals containing a multiple-digit computer generated code designating the time of day and the time of sunrise and sunset on a particular day within particular latitudinal zones are transmitted by radio to the control units of all sign boards. Each lighting control unit interprets and responds to the timing signals in accordance with previously received programming signals to control the illumination of the sign board in accordance with a predetermined lighting protocol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,468 to Marcoux is directed to a system for remote control of electrical load devices, particularly electrical lighting where the commands are broadcast over a radio pager system. A radio pager receiver is located within or nearby the electrical light fixture and is normally in a standby state, receives the commands broadcast. The radio pager receiver is connected to a computer processor and electronic circuitry. The computer processor interprets the commands and instructs the electronic circuitry to perform a desired operation. These operations include but are not limited to turning an electrical light element or group of electrical light elements on or off, dimming the light element or reprogramming the electrical light element to be included in a different control group of lights. Before the operation is accomplished, the computer processor checks for the appropriate security code entry. In addition, there are protection mechanisms built into the computer processor so that if the decoding of the commands indicates that a large block of devices is to be turned on at the same time, the operation will be staggered so as to prevent a huge inrush of current. One preferred embodiment of this device is to be installed in a typical exterior roadway light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,362 to Alt et al. is directed to a control system for remotely controlling the application of electric power to a plurality of electric apparatuses includes a radio transmitting device at a central location, and a radio receiving device and a control unit at each electrical apparatus location. Programming signals designating the operating protocol or mode and the location of the electrical apparatus are transmitted by a radio programming signal to the control unit associated with each electrical apparatus. Subsequently, timing reference signals are transmitted to the control units of all electrical apparatus. Each control unit interprets and responds to the timing signals in accordance with previously received programming signals to control the application of electric power to the electrical apparatus in accordance with a predetermined operating protocol.
European Patent Application Publication No. EP 1 074 441 to Baldenweck is directed to a remote car function control unit having a broadcast message receiver using GSM signals with receiver set using position finding satellite information and setting processor unit. The remote control function setting unit has a broadcast message receiver system setting an information server. There is a position finding system (GPS) determines local position providing messages to a processor unit commanding messages from a GSM system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,615 to Levy is directed to a new and improved outdoor lighting control system for an outdoor lighting system network for automatically sensing, conveying, and recording data relevant to the operation of the lighting system network so that both control and maintenance can be performed more efficiently. At each of plural lamp locations in the network, there is a controller module that receives electric power input and that supplies electric power to the remaining lamp locations. Each controller module has a first relay to deliver current to one or more outdoor illumination lamps at the controller module's location, and a second relay for switching electric power on to a succeeding lamp location. A first current sensor monitors current to the lamps at each lamp location, and a second current sensor monitors current to the remaining locations. The network's power lines form portions of a bi-directional data link via which data is transmitted from each controller module to a command station, and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,331 to Dussureault is directed to an LED traffic light electronic controller which stabilizes the total output light intensity of the traffic light in order to ensure a constant light intensity of each traffic light color throughout the entire traffic light lifetime. The controller detects the output light intensity of a color, and then automatically adjusts the power input for the LEDs in order to increase the light intensity when needed. The controller works in a closed loop cycle in order to perform real-time control of the light intensity output. Thus, at each moment of the traffic light lifetime, the output light intensity is constant and equivalent to a predetermined standard. This insures traffic safety for the entire traffic light lifetime and also make it last longer. The controller also provides a ballast load when off, and is able to provide an open circuit when the LEDs have exhausted their useful lifespan. The intensity is further controlled by detecting ambient light conditions.
European Patent Application Publication No. EP 1 251 721 to Zaffarami et al. is directed to an urban remote-surveillance system for street lamps, in which a concentrator module sends, using a very low power transceiver, by means of a polling procedure, a message to each of a plurality of remote-control modules equipped with a very low power transceiver and organized in a hierarchical tree structure, defining in the message the destination module and a receiving/transmitting path consisting of a plurality of intermediate modules able to communicate with each other in succession, at the same frequency and without mutual interference, so as to obtain the necessary geographical coverage also using very low power transceivers.
PCT International Publication No. WO 03/043384 to Wacyk et al. is directed to a new architecture for high frequency (HF) ballast with wireless communication interface. The new architecture integrates RF wireless interface into the ballast. A user control transmits an RF control signal to a second antenna at the ballast site which provides the RF signal to the ballast which activates the fluorescent lamp. The ballast includes a transceiver/receiver, a communication decoder, a power control stage and a power stage. The transceiver/receiver receives the RF signal and communicates it to the communication decoder which acts as an interface to the power stage control. The power stage control controls the power stage that activates the fluorescent lamp. The communication decoder, power control stage, power stage and transceiver/receiver are located within the ballast enclosure which is an important part of the invention. If the power stage control is digital it may be combined with the communication decoder into one microprocessor or digital controller such as an ASIC. The communication decoder may be a serial interface. The transceiver/receiver is an RF integrated circuit. The ballast further includes an isolator to isolate the transceiver/receiver from the first antenna. The isolator may be capacitive.
U.S. Publication No. 2003/0222587 to Dowling, Jr. et al. is directed to smart lighting devices bearing processors, and networks comprising smart lighting devices, capable of providing illumination, and detecting stimuli with sensors and/or sending signals. Sensors and emitters can, in some embodiments, be removed and added in a modular fashion. Smart lighting devices and smart lighting networks can be used for communication purposes, building automation, systems monitoring, and a variety of other functions.
The prior art described above teaches an apparatus for addressably controlling remote units, a sign board lighting control system, a radio paging electrical load control system and device, programmable remote control systems for electrical apparatuses, a remote control method for a process, an intelligent outdoor lighting control system, an LED traffic light intensity controller, an urban remote surveillance system for street lamps, an architecture of ballast with integrated RF interface, and universal lighting network methods and systems, but does not teach a wireless electrical apparatus control system that, when the wireless network, the host server or the apparatus' own power are down for a period of time, is yet capable of functioning properly and efficiently and without the need for time data to be sent separately. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.